The New City-Speaker
by WilyMech
Summary: City-Speakers are Ms. Scott's creation and I just expand upon that. Data-Traks is a OC, The Scavengers are belonging to maestro James Roberts. IDW comics and Hasbro owns the muses of my imagination. Motley crew of cast here. Ricochet is still belongs to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

Return Home

The events of the past, in Data-Traks processor weigh heavily on the spark. The Lost Light crew members are being nice but Data-Traks felt like not talking. Ever since the Collective a swarm like creatures of metallic goo that made individual hives took him as glorified pet. Data-Traks just do not to process of what he became. The Collector collected him way back during the early part of the war where Optimus Prime assigned him to help Neutrals to escape. Things do not always goes as plan. The Neutrals hated the Autobots much as they hated the Decepticons. When the Hive came for them and the Ship stabilizer malfunctioned the Neutrals traded him for repairs. Like Grimlock, Data-Traks decide to leave the Lost Light having his fill space travel.

"_Let's return to Cybertron, Data-Traks, everything will be okay." Spoke Misfire _

It was not the Autobots who save him, Data-Traks, it was failures of the Decepticons. Krok even made sure that Grimlock watches over him. Here he sat in his apartment with Grimlock which they shared together. Data-Traks watch the other Cybertronians walk underneath the Apartment window. It was not hard to find Ricochet in the data and he even found the other Dinobots. The buzz is back. It is not the same to the Hive where the voices ranges in multitudes breaking link with the Collector had been painful. The Linking in the swarm like nanites who use outer shells like macro creature is sign of intelligence. The Collector r belatedly realized that the Cybertronians were macro creatures like the organics and existed as one unit not multitudes.

"**Come."**

Datatraks stiffen at the pulse it was long time since he felt this particular buzz. It was last time Metro-Plex had been on Cybertron. The buzz allowed him to follow the tendrils of data. Where are the Scavengers? He watches and hears the other Autobots look at him in disgust. Data-Traks walked outside for the Apartment. Was it easier to process the trauma or hide from it? By not correcting them to the truth of being a slave not a deserter they believed.

Grimlock stood in front of the group of Autobots and Dinobots. It was an argument between Slug and Grimlock. Ironhide look annoyed and surprise to see him. It was not the return of Grimlock but the fact that he wants to help the Scavengers.

"You have nothing to say Data-Traks?" Spoke Ironhide

Grimlock snarled annoyance at the weapons master and gave Data-Traks a concern look.

"I have plenty say Ironhide and I don't know how to say it."

Grimlock look startle at the statement. "You speak."

"I do apologize for worrying you, Grimlock." Spoke Data-Traks

"He weak Grimlock." Snarled Slug

"Grimlock?" asked Data-Traks

"Me Grimlock not leader. " spoke Grimlock

"What no fight?" ask Swoop

"Leader is strong only." Spoke Slug

Grimlock shook his head in a negative to that statement. Data-Traks look at the Dino-bot for a moment and then at the stranger femme and Ironhide. Words are not the only way to say something. Windblade has arrived to disperse the conflict between the Dino-bots.

"Chromia and Ironhide." Spoke Windblade "What is the problem?"

"It is matter of leadership with the Dino-bots." Spoke Ironhide puzzled.

Windblade look at Data-Traks for moment but decided say nothing to the Praxian then comm both Ironhide and Chromia. ::When he comes to Metro-plex allow him to enter.::

::City-speaker are you sure to allow him access?:: commed Chromia in shock

Ironhide put his servo on Chromia's arm.

"Let go." Snorted Grimlock transforming to his alternate mode as Data-Traks gives him a nod. Both mechs disappear in the night heading towards the Decepticon side of the city.

"I am not sure that is wise to let him close to Metro-plex." Spoke Ironhide after the two left.

"He hears Metro-plex." Spoke Windblade

Chromia look shock that means he has City-Speaker abilities and yet he is reviled because he abandoned the Autobots. Nurturing a City-Speaker is the cornerstone of Camien society but here it almost an unknown quality.

"Why not ask him to go to Metro-plex?" ask Ironhide

"Data-Traks is grieving." Answer Windblade "I do not believe he left the Autobots by choice."

Data-Traks look around the Decepticons section of town. Winner gets the spoils. It was apt the Decepticons are second class citizens. Windblade , she is much to think about. Unmarked by the war of the Autobots and Decepticons clearly does she sees this as being wrong. The Scavengers live on the streets and it made Data-Traks glad to bring them energon. Grimlock even he seem to be happy seeing the team.

"You guys came to see us." Smiled Misfire "I knew you would come and I told the others. Krok see they are here?"

"You two are sight for sore optics." Spoke Krok

"Why come?" ask Spinister

"Has he spoke yet." Spoke Misfire

"Misfire he is in a great deal of pain." Spoke Fulcrum

"Yes." Answer Grimlock

"Yes to what?" ask Fulcrum

"He spoke." Answer Grimlock

"Are things like this all time?" Ask Data-Traks

"Pretty much." Answer Krok in a faint smile. "The Autobots are treating you guys well?"

Grimlock gave a lash of his tail and faint growl.

"We bought you some Energon." Spoke Data-Traks Placing the cubes for everyone. "Krok, the Autobots think I deserted them."

"Can you hear Metro-plex?" ask Krok looking at the Praxian. "It is rare gift. You can be treated like Windblade."

"Krok." Spoke Data-Traks

"I know that the gift was given caused great deal of pain." Spoke Krok

"It saved us from WAP." Spoke Spinister "Energon is good."

"**Come."**

Misfire in his cheerful grin. "We all are different. I mean Pinhead hearing the big galoot saying. What is he saying?"

"He wants me to come." Spoke Data-Traks. "Looks around here you need supplies. Fulcrum can fix anything and Spinister can be medic here. "

"Speakers have vision." Spoke Spinister nodded.

"Supplies are short." Spoke Fulcrum in a smile. "This is a wonderful gift but we can make something out of nothing."

"Is New Iacon the only settlement on Cybertron?" ask Data-Traks curiously

"I believe so." Nodded Krok sipping his Energon.

"If the supplies are hard to come by through New Iacon..," spoke Data-Traks "Why not go to the abandoned settlements to get what this sector needs to fix it up?"

"Interesting idea." Spoke Spinister

Many Cycles later

Metro-plex the inner chambers thrum with life and for Data-Traks it is soothing and his spark craved for. The emotions were welcoming and non-hostile it brought comfort to Data-Traks wounded spark. Windblade turn to face Data-Traks with a warm smile as if she expected him to show.

"You lower the guards and allow me to come here." Spoke Data-Traks still unsure what to say.

"It is not the reason came here about the security." Spoke Windblade

"My reasons are twofold." Spoke Data-traks

"Being curious is one and the other is the Decepticons." Spoke Windblade canted her helm

"They are Cybertronians as well." Nodded Data-Traks

"There hands are stained with energon of the comrades." Spoke Windblade

"In that regards they are no different than the Autobots." Spoke Data-Traks "We all have Energon on our hands even I. You can hear Metro-Plex."

"As well as you can Data-Traks." Smile Windblade thinking back to previous statement. "Is that the reason you grieve."

Windblade could not imagine going through life the way Data-Traks had. City-Speakers are cherished among the Camiens and protected from harm. The reverence is what Data-Traks did not get and it shock Chromia to the core of attacking an untrained City-speaker. Not only Chromia has in the past insulted him. Ironhide knew Data-Traks well enough to know that Mech is in pain and older mech still cares about the Praxian. Data-Traks does not understand what he can do and just does it.

"Things are not right. Cybertron is not right." Spoke Data-Traks deep thought. "I am not sure what I grieve for. I do not grieve for the Energon on my hands it does not help the other mech. "


	2. Chapter 2

Caminus

Windblade went to LightBrite and Hot Shot for some advice. All the training procedures are at odds against the pass Data-Traks have. He disappeared for 4 million years and was captive of some bizarre nanite sentient species. Data-Traks have a passion for equality and used his ability to bypass security systems to help out the less fortunate. He even was willing train Mirage as his protégé in hacking.

"Finding out about training procedures?" ask Light Brite.

Caminus is at peace tranquility which is not common on Cybertron. WindBlade consider the answer for a moment before answering. "I ran across a mech that hear and sense Metro-Plex."

"Your trying to admit him to academy?" ask LightBrite "I suppose the trauma of the Combiners awaken the abilities."

"No he had never seen a combiner." Spoke Windblade "He is from Cybertron not Caminus."

"Where is he now?" ask Litebrite

"Ironhide and Chromia taken him out driving." Spoke Windblade.

Cybertron

It had been a long time since Data-Traks drove in his alternate form he almost forgot what it feel about. He watch as Chromia maneuver in her alternate mode. She is graceful as she is deadly. Her relationship reminded him of Ricochet.

"Are you two close?" ask Data-Traks

"No City-Speaker." Answer Chromia

"You can call me Data-Traks." Spoke the Praxian.

"Out here we are your bodyguards, Traks." Spoke Ironhide as he rev his engine. "I notice you were able to track down Ricochet."

"Heh it had been a long time since I saw you 'Hide." Spoke Data-Traks "Speaking of old times how is Mirage doing?"

"Well I guess." Answer IronHide gruffly "He took your hacking lessons to spark."

Chromia listen to bantar and realize that the City-Speaker is more relax. It went against her programming to treat the City-Speaker informally. Ironhide had to convince the mech to go out on a drive with him. Windblade wanted Data-Traks to go to Caminus to training and even arrange a meeting with LiteBrite.

Caminus

LiteBrite listen carefully to how Data-Traks past was. "Windblade, the mech had been through traumatic experience it might not be advisable to remove him from the secure environment he is now."

"Secure environment." Spoke Windblade

"The group as distasteful as they are the Scavengers." Spoke LiteBrite calmly. "Gave him a sense of safety and security, Data-Traks, probably never even consider the ability to speak to the Titans as a gift but as a curse."

"What do I do?" ask Windblade

"Bring him here." Answer LiteBrite

Maccadain Oil House

It was routine patrol, Ricochet noted, the Decepticon Sector has some unusual activity that this sector did not they were rebuilding there portion of the city. Making things that are damage by the war work and slowly as a result is creating new infrastructure. A maroon silver trim Praxian encourage to find the parts outside of New Iacon. Post war was interesting time Ricochet agreed to be partnered with Barricade.

Blurr told him that Ironhide wishes to speak to him about Data-Traks. It was sore subject for Ricochet he fell for that Mech like no one else.

"I didn't think you show your mug here." Spoke Ironhide

"Ironhide." Spoke Barricade

"Still have a thing for Praxians." Spoke Ironhide in a smirk

"Somethings change and somethings don't" spoke Ricochet coolly

"I am sure you heard of the Scavengers." Spoke Ironhide

"Scuttlebut that group of the Decepticons are not the greatest." Spoke Barricade "They are mostly harmless and more danger to themselves."

"That is honest assessment." Spoke Ironhide "But the Scavengers had two Autobots in tow. "

"High caliber prisoners?" ask Ricochet

"In all honesty I would not call the Autobots prisoners." Spoke Ironhide "They helped the Scavengers survive and continue to do so."

"So who are these Autobots?" ask Barricade

"The first one is well known to us his name Grimlock." Answer Ironhide "The second one is unknown but very few circles know of him his designation is Data-Traks."

Ricochet drop his cube in shock. "He is alive."

"Rico, all you okay?" Ask Barricade in mild concern.

It was not long before Ricochet driving up to Metro-Plex. Misfire was there chatting to Data-Traks on the ledge. The flyer is able to give him a shy smiles. Ricochet can see the sadness in Data-Traks as they spoke.

Misfire is not one formality and etiquette he goes where he wants and did not give frag what other thought of him. People he care about were precious to him and oddly enough it contain two Autobots Grimlock and Data-Traks. So coming to Metro-Plex created some panic among the Autobots. Ironhide and Chromia merely smiled and shrug went back to their business. The chatty Decepticon was not exactly welcome but not un-welcome either.

"So who is the purple flyer." Spoke Ricochet

"His name is Misfire." Spoke Barricade evenly. "Not a good Decepticon."

"Mean a criminal that will betray an Autobot." Spoke Ricochet

"No, just not good at being a warrior." Snorted Barricade "I think peace time will suit him better than the warrior he killed more Decepticons than Autobots. See he already forgot he is a Decepticon again."

"So long as yer okay, Traks…." Spoke Misfire in a grin. "Man your designation must suck, pinhead, it does not even lend itself to a nickname. Data is so boring. I could call Ful which is not so bad."

"I don't require a nickname." Spoke Data-Traks after long monologue about nick names.

"Is it about the Neutrals?" ask Misfire again

"The ones that betrayed me." Spoke Data-Traks

"Yeah them." Spoke Misfire "I tell you what Traks is I will go all Decepticon on them and you can be the Autobot."

"Misfire that won't be necessary the neutrals were all deactivated 4 million years ago by the Collective."

"Why?" ask Misfire in a small voice

It was memories that Data-Traks could do without. Collective or Hive decided that the Cybertronians were nothing more than machines and that.

"Hello Data-Traks." Spoke a familiar voice whose drawl is unforgettable.

"Ricochet." Spoke the Praxian door wings tremble


	3. Only in the Asking

Data-Traks merely flinch at Ricochet in surprise and curl in himself as a response. Ricochet is smiling at him in relief to see him again. For Data-Traks seeing Ricochet again is like the wildest dream and nightmare role all into one. The darkest hours at the Collective it was the thought of seeing Ricohet kept him going. The emotions of shame flooded his spark and the mech he was is gone.

"Hey Traks still looking good." Spoke Ricochet in a drawl

For a moment Data-Traks the other two did not exist and hacker spoke in careful measure tones. "I am not the same Ric"

"Traks none of us are." Spoke Ricochet in gentle smile. "I am not sure that missing the war was just as being captive to a crazy group of aliens. "

"What he says true?" spoke Barricade

"See I told you everyone is glad to have you back." Grin the purple jet. "I mean you are one cool mech."

Ricochet quirk an optic ridge at Misfire. There are a lot of adjectives he would describe Data-Traks and being cool is not one of them. Apparently Misfire has his own set of meanings that are not in most mechs definitions are. Barricade hung back and let the two work things out as for the other Decepticon he just hovers protectively over Data-traks.

"Misfire has an interesting flaw that many people lack." Spoke Data-Traks "He actually cares about people as people not what they should be. So if he cares about people regardless of faction not many willing to blind to that."

"It doesn't sound like a flaw then." Mused Barricade

"Cade and Misfire may have a moment of privacy with Data-Traks." Spoke Ricochet

Data-Traks nodded to Misfire that is okay,

Ricochet look at the mech used to be his lover and the other mechs were gone. "You know Traks, I made mistakes in our relationship. One of the biggest was never telling you how much I love you and I still do."

"I am a mess Ric." Spoke Data-Traks

"We all are a mess." Spoke Ricochet in cheerful grin.

"Ricochet, always an optimist." Spoke Data-Traks in a faint smile. "I always admire about you."

"Prima made me fun loving and you serious." Spoke Ricochet in a shrug

"I never thought you be religious." Smiled Data-traks "So why are you working with Barricade."

"Barricade, like you an d me want to rebuild Cybertron." Spoke Ricochet "Not just an Autobot or Decepticon vision of what this mess up world ought to be a world more equal. "

"Justice for all." Spoke Data-Traks

"And equality as well." Spoke Ricochet "Not many will claim Misfire as a friend."

"He has a good spark more than some." Spoke Data-Traks "We all did things that some might consider evil and downright despicable. "

"That is how I feel." Smiled Ricochet "Jazz does his music to make this world good for him. I work as an Enforcer to help those in need. Sort of repentance."

Misfire neither spoke to Barricade. Instead he watch Data-Traks carefully and watch as the Polihexian making the Praxian smile. An honest smile it is something he and the other Scavengers couldn't do not even Grimlock make Data-Traks smile. Deepest longing Misfire wanted deep in his spark was something that might happen in the now. It is simple desire is too work together and make a bette world. Misfire heard the stories of a mech that Data-Traks regards as a hero.

"You know those two will work things out." Spoke Barricade

"You are speaking to me?" ask Misfire

"You are concern about your friend." Spoke Barricade suppressing his urge to snap at Misfire. It was a memory that the Decepticons did not treat failures kindly.

"Many mechs see that old ways are the only way." Spoke Misfire "War hurts people and that is a fact. When I was started out in all this even the school to be a warrior I wanted to be liked by people. The funny thing is I started not to like myself. I may be greatest shot in the world of Cybertron but I can be a better than I am now."

Barricade ponder the odd confession at first Misfire said nothing but then he said a whole lot. Windblade is coming into the landing she is excited. It is no doubt many wanted Data-Traks to be city Speaker. Misfire is right though being a better person is more important than being with a fancy titles.

"How are you doing, Data-Traks?" spoke Windblade

"I am doing better." Spoke Data-Traks

"I have news." Spoke Windblade "My good friend Lightbrite will glad to meet you."

"Can I bring some of my friends." Spoke Data-Traks

Ironhide merely smiled as he greeted Windblade. "Might I suggest that Ricochet go with Data-Traks."

Chromia merely nodded with that assessment.

Caminus

Lightbrite smiled as Data-traks appeared with another mech. Ah the pair are Conjunx Amica or Endura and the mech is named Ricochet the two had been separated by distance, time and tragedy. Perhaps having a city speaker that is unremarkable coming from the masses is what the people of Cybertron needs. The Mistress of Flames say times are of the common person and mettle will be tested. Perhaps Optimus the people can lead themselves but they need faith.

"Hello, and welcome to Caminus." Spoke LightBrite "I am City Speaker LightBrite.."

"I am Data-Traks…" spoke the Praxian "this is Ricochet."

Lightbrite merely smile at the two. "You have questions about being City Speakers."

"I have questions about being me some of the time." Spoke Data-Traks

"Such as?" spoke Lightbrite

"How many are actually are able to become a CitySpeaker?" ask Data-Traks

"Very few have the dedication and the gift to become a Cityspeaker." Spoke LightBrite "Or the natural gift for it. I was amaze that a City Speaker is sparked outside of Caminus."

"It never happened before?" ask Ricochet

"That is correct." Answer LightBrite

Data-Traks look over the city edge and smile a bit. "Caminus definitely has it's own beauty to it. I see why Chromia softens a bit when she talks about it. Windblade spark glows when she thinks about it as well."

"The fuel for this planet of mine is running out." Spoke LightBrite "We collect energy from the sun and when it became a White Dwarf lights of Caminus went dark."

"So the roles of the City Speaker became important." Spoke Ricochet

"Yes they did." Spoke LightBrite "Are you two Conjunx?"

"Long time ago we were lovers and I would like to pursue that again." Spoke Ricochet

"I would like to pursue that as well." Spoke Data-Traks "I was hoping you feel the same, Ric."


End file.
